Love's Not Worth It
by Valie
Summary: Pan hasn't seen Trunks in 5 years. Suddenly he pops up out of the blue but things aren't the same. Will their love have survived the long wait? And yes ppl! Trunks/Pan fic!


Love's Not Worth It  
  
It had been five years since Pan had last seen Trunks. They had went their separate ways the day she turned eighteen. Her to college and him to Ameica to bring the Capsule Corp overseas. They had spoken once over the phone. But that was three years ago, shortly after Bulma had died. Pan looked out of her apartment window. Today didn't seem different when she had woken up, but it was going to be very different.  
  
Pan put on a pair of white capris, a red long-sleeved shirt, and a blue bandanna. Truth be told, she had stopped wearing bandannas after she turned eighteen. She had given Trunks her favorite one to remember her by. She admired herself in the mirror. She hadn't changed much since she was a kid. Her breasts were a little curvier and she was now 5' 8". She smiled at her reflection and left, slipping on a pair of black boots as she went out. She wasn't really sure where she was going. but she just wanted to be out of the house. She walked a few blocks to the store. Inside, she looked at the food in search of something she may need to make dinner. She reached out to grab a head of lettuce, unaware of the other hand that reached out to grab the same one. Their hands bumped into one another and Pan looked up ready to fight for the lettuce, but instead she gasped.  
  
"Trunks?," she said dumbfounded.  
  
"Pan?," he said, surprised.  
  
Pan smiled with tears in her eyes and glomped onto Trunks. Trunks just smiled and hugged her. It had been so long since they had last touched. Pan's face was buried in his neck as she cried like she had never done before. Pan had missed Trunks to the point where she had isolated herself from any men that weren't related to her and Vegita. She had slowly gained a reputation as being a lesbian. Which was only a nasty rumor a guy had spread after she had turned him down eleven times. She never spoke out against the rumor, as she saw it as a great way to keep guys from asking her out. There was just the minor problem of girls coming up to her and asking her out, which was a rare event in itself.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Pan finally looked up at Trunks. She had the biggest smile on her lips as she looked at the man of her dreams. She wanted to kiss him and smack at the same time. Her smile slowly turned into a frown as she wondered why he had taken so long to see her. Trunks sweatdropped at the frown. He knew Pan well enough to know what she might be thinking and he took a deep breath, waiting for the inevitable question.  
  
"Why?," Pan asked, her arms tightly holding him.  
  
"Well... Let's get of here and I'll tell you everything you want to know. But we're starting to attract a crowd," Trunks said looking around.  
  
Pan looked around. She had been so focused on Trunks that she hadn't even noticed the small group of people that had begun to surround them. Mostly teenage boys, who seemed to be anticipating seeing a kiss. Pan blushed and nodded her head in agreement. She grabbed the lettuce and walked to the cash register with the rest of her groceries. Outside, Trunks followed her silently to her apartment. They didn't speak a word untl long after Pan had put her groceries down.  
  
"Will you stay for dinner?," Pan asked.  
  
"Um... Yeah. I would like that," Trunks said, his eyes gazing at her from time to time.  
  
"Well it's still early. So let's talk for awhile."  
  
Trunks smiled and nodded. An odd silence fell among them as they seemed to wonder what to ask each other. The silence was scary. Five years ago, they could sit down and talk about anything, even if they had already talked about it. A small memory came to Pan. She was sitting under a tree and Trunks crept up behind her and tickled her. She sighed at the memory that seemed to have happen eons ago. Trunks cleared his throat.  
  
"So how have you been doing?," Trunks asked not knowing what else to ask.  
  
"Fine. Couldn't be better... So... Why didn't you ever give me a call?," Pan asked feeling kinda shy around the one person who she had known so well.  
  
"Pan... If I told you, you would be mad at me..."  
  
"Why? Don't you think after all these years, I wouldn't be mad at you?"  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"Well then tell me so I can understand!"  
  
Trunks paused and looked at Pan. His eyes wandered her body, taking note of the ways she had changed. He noticed how much more feminine she looked. He sighed. His conscience debating whether or not he should tell her why. Why he had only called her once in the last five years. Why he hadn't bothered to even send a letter. Why he had done everything he had done. His blue eyes met her black ones. He could see all the pain and anger she had developed against him. But he could also still see a glint of the love she had had for him so long ago. He sighed again, tears filling in his eyes. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a bandanna he had tied to his neck. It was Pan's favorite bandanna, the one she had given to him five years prior. He held it in his hand and hung his head in shame.  
  
"Pan when I left, I was in love with you...but...I was in love with someone else too," he said hestitantly.  
  
"What! Who?," Pan asked angerily.  
  
"Well, I was in love with Marron too. I left in hopes that you would never find out. I wanted some time to myself to figure out who I really wanted. It didn't take me long to realize who it was..."  
  
"Who did you love?"  
  
Just as Trunks was about to answer, a knock came at the door. Pan sighed and got up to answer it. Trunks wiped the tears from his eyes. Pan opened the door, wondering who the hell would be knocking. She frowned at the person in front of her. It was her neighbor Dante. They had been at a small war against each other since she had first moved there. He had a habit of spying on her and causing trouble for her. One time he called the police on her and said she was playing her music at full blast and disturbing his sleep. She had been playing music but it was low and she was in the bathtub soaking and listening to it. Needless to say she was in little more than a bathrobe when the police knocked that day.  
  
"What do you want, Dante? This isn't a good time."  
  
"I saw you brought a guy home. So were you two busy doing something?," he asked winking at her.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"So how much did you pay him? Or is this a case of forcing yourself on him?"  
  
"Dante...mind your own business!," she shouted losing her patience.  
  
"Come on, you can tell me. Got tired of masturbating or something?"  
  
"Dante! Fuck off!"  
  
Pan slammed the door in his face. Dante smirked and walked away from the door. Pan stomped back into her apartment, surprised to smell something cooking. She walked into the kitchen and found Trunks cooking. She was so surprised that she forgot everything they had been talking about before. He told her to go have a seat or do something until dinner was ready. She quickly nodded and went into her room to change. The least she could do was look nice. She debated on whether she should wear a dress or a skirt. She finally picked the skirt remembering that Trunks was wearing blue jeans and a black Capsule Corp shirt. She changed into the gray skirt and put on a white silk shirt. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and left the room. The smell of dinner filled the air. She took a seat at the table and waited for Trunks to finishing surprising her.  
  
"Dinner's ready!," Trunks said a few minutes later and walked into the room carrying two plates of food.  
  
"Wow! It smells delicious! I guess you did learn something in America," Pan said with a smirk.  
  
Trunks sweatdropped and set the plate in front of her. He took a seat across from her and motioned for her to try it. She looked at it and wondered if it tasted as good as it looked. The last thing Trunks ever cooked for her was a cheese sandwich that didn't even taste like cheese! She took a small bite from the food and was amazed at how delicious it was. She gulped it down and looked at Trunks who had already finished his and went and got seconds for them. Their Sayian appetites were the only thing that hadn't changed over the years. After a second, third, and fourth helping, they were finally full. Trunks told Pan to relax and he would clean up. Pan smiled at him and went into the living room. She put on some soft music and sat down. She felt herself drifting off to the music. Sometime later, a small tap on the arm woke her up. Trunks looked at her and laughed. He sat next to her and she cuddled up against him.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Trunks. I hated you for leaving me all alone the last five years. But now I feel better knowing your back. You are gonna stay, right?"  
  
"I'm staying..."  
  
"Good. I wouldn't want to go hunt you down in America," she said looking at him.  
  
Trunks smiled and leaned towards her. His lips met hers and they shared a passionate kiss. His hands moved along her body and she moaned at his soft touches. She pulled away and smiled at him. She stood up and headed for her bedroom. Looking over shoulder, she motioned for him to follow her. He eagerly folowed her and closed the door  
  
The next morning, Pan woke up to an empty spot next to her. She sat up worried. She called out for Trunks but recieved no answer. Getting up, she threw a robe around her naked body and walked out of the room. Upon a quick search of the apartment she found a letter on the refrigator door. It read:  
  
Pan -  
  
Thank you for last night. I was hoping I could spend it the way I did with you. I wish to apologize for not being there now. But my conscience got the best of me. Truth be told, I had once loved you so long ago but after all those years I grew apart from you. To answer the question of who I loved. At first I was convinced it was you but as time went on, I felt Marron was the one for me. She was the main reason I came back. Seeing you yesterday was painful and not in a bad way. Just that I felt like I betrayed you. Anyway, I have to go back to America soon. Thank you for letting me see you one last time. And please don't hate me. What happened last night between us wasn't a simple screw. I gave you some of my heart as I'm sure you did the same. Goodbye Pan.  
  
~ Trunks ~  
  
Pan read it over and over again. She couldn't believe what it said. She fell into a small heap on the floor. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. Her heart felt like it was in a million small pieces. She wanted to die. Pan looked at the letter one more time before she passed out. It was all too much for her to cope with. She had given him her heart and body. For what? For him to just walk away like nothing. Pan's wanted to find him and tear him apart. She wanted him to suffer for this but she could barely stand up. Her eyes fluttered through the tears and with one small sigh she closed her eyes. Maybe when she woke up she would feel better. But then again, she would have to wake first...  
  
**The End**  
  
A/N: I know I said I wouldn't ever do another Pan/Trunks fic. But someone e- mailed me and said they loved the couple and hoped I would do more. So me being the good person that I am, decided to write this fic. I'm not making any promises, but I might decide to do a few more Pan/Trunks fic. Whether or not they'll be lemons is a whole other story (chances are no, but I'll see what I can do). Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this fic and I'll see ya when I see ya! ^__^ 


End file.
